


So Not Jelly

by morganfm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca & Chloe are bffs, F/F, Gen, Kommissar & Pieter are bffs, More chapters more tags, Pieter is her wingman, Prompt Fic, Riff Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfm/pseuds/morganfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pieter hits on Beca at the riff off after party, Kommissar is very jelly.<br/>Basically what is says on the tin. Also Kommissar & Pieter are total bffs.<br/>note: only the two chapters, Kommissar's and Chloe's POVs, if I ever feel like continuing or if you want to pressure me into it I might write more. I honestly can't remember if I left it on a cliffhanger or not. *sigh* life is busy but if you want more ask and you will probably receive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which Pieter needs to shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Kommissar didn't have too much to get jealous over because honestly how could Beca go for Pieter if Kommissar was right there? Anyway, hope y'all like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original prompt fic from the perspective of Kommissar & Pieter

“Kommissar, you know she is watching you. Why do you not go talk to her?” Pieter nudged his friend and co-leader, smirking as he waited for a response.

The blond huffed, crossing her arms as she tried to inconspicuously look at the little Bella sitting at the bar. “Because it would be bad form, Pieter. We have just defeated them and I do not want to seem as if I am... rubbing it in her face, as they say.”

He rolled his eyes. “When has that ever stopped you before? Besides, something tells me she might enjoy it, even if you were gloating.”

She waved a hand dismissively at him and tried to return to the dance floor, when Pieter caught her arm.

“Fine, if you will not go talk to her, then I will.” His eyes glinted mischievously, “If you truly do not care if I play with your little maus, then go back to your dancing.” With that, he turned and strode towards the bar before she could stop him.

Uttering a quiet curse in German under her breath, Kommissar was helpless to do anything other than follow. It bothered her to think that she had some sort of attachment to this girl she hardly knew, but she kept those thoughts locked away and her confident mask slipped into place.

As she approached the pair, she saw that they were engaged in what appeared to actually be a pleasant conversation. When she reached his side, Pieter was saying, "I don't believe we've actually made proper introductions, now you know that I am Pieter, and this is Kommissar." He gestured towards her with a flourish. Victory made him even sillier than usual and he was getting ridiculous.

The Bella raised an eyebrow at the title.

"And Kommissar, this is Beca. Ah, our drinks." With that, he passed Beca some fruity concoction and collected his beer, handing one to Kommissar as well. He leaned closer to Beca, trying to regain her interest as her eyes had not left Kommissar since she'd walked up.

The object of her attention decided it was about time she said something to the girl, and after taking a brief swig, smirked, "It is nice to officially meet you, Beca. Though I believe I will continue to call you 'maus'. It fits you."

Beca stuttered out, "O-okay," as her eyes widened, and Kommissar's proud grin got even bigger, if that were possible.

The girl's inability to function around her was endearing, perhaps even adorable. Wait, what?

Kommissar twitched as she shifted to watch Pieter try to get into Beca's good graces.

He was leaning next to the bar stool Beca was seated on, smiling winningly. "You did well in the riff off, you have an excellent voice. Even though we beat you." He winked and Kommissar rolled her eyes, somewhat enjoying this competition for Beca's attention that she was clearly winning.

To her surprise, the Bella instantly turned to look at Pieter, smiling gratefully.

"Danke. You guys aren't so bad yourselves."

It was Pieter's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You know some German?"

Beca nodded, "I took it in high school and liked it enough to keep taking it at Barden. I'm not fluent by any means but I can passably navigate Berlin without sounding like a complete tourist."

By this point, Kommissar was starting to get frustrated at how easily her best friend and Beca could carry on a decent conversation, when she could barely get a single word from the girl.

Beca had finished off her drink and started a beer of her own, and her confidence seemed to be growing. She also seemed to be making a valiant effort to keep her eyes on Pieter. Suddenly, she giggled at him, "You look like a werewolf."

Kommissar couldn't help but chuckle at that, the girl's laugh was contagious.

Pieter rolled with it and gave a polite "Thank you." However, his teammate's grin disappeared when he added, "If I am a werewolf, and you are a fairy, then we are suited for each other, both being magical creatures, no?"

Kommissar's hackles were starting to go up, much to her discomfort. She shouldn't be this bothered by Pieter hardly even flirting with their competition, but she couldn't deny that she felt oddly possessive of the Bella. She gripped her drink more firmly and worked to keep her expression passive.

To her relief, Beca snorted at Pieter's attempted come-on and gave a firm, but not unkind, "No," in reply.

It seemed Pieter was going to make another effort, but Kommissar decided that was enough. "Come, Wolfie," she chuckled, "I think we best return to celebrating." Taking a step closer to Beca, who she could tell was struggling to maintain eye contact, she added, "Don't spend too much time drinking away the sting of your loss, feisty maus. There are far better things you could be doing."

Beca's breath hitched as Kommissar drew closer, finishing, "Like readying your Bellas to be utterly defeated by DSM at Worlds." Offering one last satisfied smile, she turned, pulling Pieter with her.

As they returned to the dance floor, they heard behind them, "Yeah, well, you think you'll win with all your beautiful sexiness? Dammit."

Pieter laughed as he elbowed Kommissar in the side. "Now, will you admit that you like her? You got very jelly, whether you see it or not."

Kommissar nudged him back. "She's not wrong you know."

"About what? Your beautiful sexiness?"

He quickly moved out of range when she glared at him, before she once again rolled her eyes and smiled, "You do look kind of like a werewolf."

He howled obnoxiously and she almost lost her composure and cracked up laughing in front of everyone.

"So, I am a werewolf, and you are a cat that wants the little maus?"

This time, she did punch him in the arm. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the random thought that he looked like a werewolf when I was watching the clip they put on YouTube from the car show, and it made its way in here, lol.  
> Also posted on tumblr, under aca-becommissar :)
> 
> (There may possibly maybe be a follow up? If you guys want. Ideas of Chloe trying to make Beca jelly by flirting with Kommissar are floating around in my mind...)


	2. in which Chloe gets involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have a conversation about a certain German. A bit short and cliffhangery, sorry for that. I needed the impetus to force me to update sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while. I've been mulling over the different ways this chapter could go for days, and I decided to just post some of what I have in order to motivate myself to continue.

"Hey Beca!" Chloe bounced up to the bar, remarkably chipper considering their recent defeat. "I saw you over here ogling DSM again. Seriously what's going on with you and her?"

Beca sighed, anxiously tugging her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, she just got in my head I guess. I mean Chlo you have to admit that she's completely stunning." As her voice trailed off she muttered a quiet curse before continuing, "Chloe what am I going to do? This whole..." she gesticulated vaguely, searching for a suitable word, "thing is really not going to help what's going on between me and Jesse."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, replying, "You never know, it might actually be just what you need to figure things out, Becs. Think about it, if you have feelings for whatever her name is when you hardly know her, that kind of puts your relationship with Jesse in perspective, doesn't it? Just, don't get too carried away pining after tall, blonde, and German over there before you sort things out with your boyfriend."

Beca's head audibly thumped onto the bar as she whined, "I am not pining. She's just so freaking gorgeous."

"Uh huh, sure," Chloe nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Can't I make an objective assessment of a girl's appearance without it being a big deal?" Now she was on the defensive, trying to shut down where this conversation was going.

"Yeees, you can, but honestly you can't expect me to believe that's what you've been doing with whatever her name is." Chloe giggled with disbelief.

Beca started to protest, but she cut her off. "Honey, everyone can see that you practically melt, and lose all power of coherent speech, every time she's within two feet of you."

"I'll have you know that I just had a perfectly normal conversation with Kommissar and Pieter." Beca crossed her arms defiantly. "And I do not melt."

Chloe looked across the room to where the leaders of Das Sound Machine were dancing. "Kommissar? That's seriously her name?"

Beca nodded, following her line of sight, "Sort of. It's like her title, I don't think many people know her actual name. Kommissar really fits her though, pretty in a strict, powerful kind of way."

Her friend just shook her head, laughing, "Bec you're totally crushing on her."

The brunette took another swig of her beer before huffing, "It's not my fault she looks like some kind of Valkyrie and can sing like an angel. But I don't even know if I 'like' like her or not. I'm not used to all this." Gesturing in frustration, she turned in her stool to face Chloe. "What is that woman doing to me?"

Chloe leaned in, offering Beca a hug that in their position on the bar stools was more clumsy than anything, but still lent the flustered girl some measure of comfort. After a minute Chloe drew back, leaving one hand on her shoulder and remarking, "If it helps, I thought you were at least bi since that time we sang Titanium in the shower your freshman year."

Beca gave her a gentle shove, joking, "That's just because you were into me and you know it."

They both rolled their eyes at that, comfortable with the relationship they'd built over the last four years that allowed them to be open with each other like this. In general Beca wasn't a super trusting person, and risks were not her thing. Which is why this whole situation with Kommissar was getting to her. Beca drifted off in thought, mulling over her relationships while swallowing the last of her beer.

Chloe looked around the room, scheming. Suddenly, she perked up. "I've got an idea."

The smaller girl eyed her sceptically. "I'm going to hate it, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

"Probably. But that doesn't matter. It's no use putting your whole relationship with Jesse under a microscope if you and this Kommissar don't actually have feelings for each other, right?" Chloe was practically glowing with excitement.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts. Stay here and watch." With that, Chloe scurried off in the direction of the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies again for the cliffhanger. Also, sorry for the lack of Kommissar or Pieter in this chapter. They'll be back in focus in the next one, promise!


End file.
